This invention is generally directed to a novel carrier which is used to secure containers together to form a package. More particularly, the invention contemplates a carrier which secures containers, such as bottles or the like, together into a package and from which the containers are easily removed.
Currently, several types of carriers can be found in the art for securing containers together into a package. Some of these carrier provide quick release means for allowing a consumer to quickly and easily release the containers from the carrier.
One such carrier can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,602 which discloses a container carrier that holds six cans in a package array. The carrier is positioned near the top of each can. A zipper strip is provided on the carrier and is positioned between the rows of cans. A consumer releases the cans from the carrier by tearing the zipper strip. When the zipper strip is torn, the carrier creates two sets of packages, each consisting of three cans.
One problem which arises with this type of quick release carrier is that when the zipper strip is torn, two separate packages are formed which may be undesirable for handling the cans.
Another such carrier can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,441 which discloses a tear-open container carrier that holds a plurality of cans in a package. Each can is held within a container encircling band. Tear strips are provided on the carrier exterior to the container encircling bands. A consumer releases the cans from the carrier by tearing the tear strips. The removal of the strip ruptures each individual band.
One problem which arises with this type of quick release carrier is that when the tear strips are torn, each band in the carrier is ruptured which can lead to the cans being uncontrollably dislodged from the carrier.
The present invention presents a quick release carrier which overcomes or minimizes the problems presented by the prior art and presents several other novel advantages and features.